disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nne
Nne is a minor antagonist in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and a reccuring antagonist in The Lion Guard. He is a member of Janja's hyena clan for some time before the new Lion Guard was formed. Nne along with his fellow clan member Tano aided Janja in his plans to attack the Pride Lands, but were always stopped by Kion and the Lion Guard. One time, Janja fired his henchmen Cheezi and Chungu, after accusing them of ruining his plans, and replaced them with Nne and Tano. Eventually, Nne and Tano turned against Janja and attempted to hunt oryx for themselves, only to be stopped by the Lion Guard. They ended up returning to the clan and continue serving under Janja’s lead. Background Personality Unlike Cheezi and Chungu, Nne is just as ruthless as Janja and more intelligent but before "Janja's New Crew," he was proven to be the quietest out of the pack along with Tano. Nne has also proven to be disloyal to anyone who messes up his plans or no longer has a use for, including Janja. Physical appearance Nne bears a strong resemblance to Banzai, although he has a darker patch of fur set on his snout and forehead. Nne is slightly smaller than his clan mates with a stout build, which almost makes him look like a pup. Abilities *'Expert Hunter:' Nne is a capable hunter. *'High-Level Intellect:' Nne is shown to be one of the most intelligent hyenas of the hyena clan. His intellect surpasses Janja's. However, it doesn't translate into fighting ability. History ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Nne and his fellow clan mates watch their leader, Janja, as he gnaws at a bone in the Outlands. They are disappointed to learn that he has left nothing for them. Soon, a butterfly appears, and when his leader fails to catch it, Nne begins to laugh once the butterfly lands on his leader's head. When Janja notices a honey badger nearby, he flicks the bone away, and Nne, along with Tano, rush to grab it. Later, Nne starts to laugh as Cheezi and Chungu explain why they were unable to get their leader a meal. Nne stops laughing when Mzingo flies down, listening in on his conversation with Janja. When Janja explains what happened to the previous Lion Guard, Nne begins to laugh again, halting his mirth when the conversation becomes serious. When his leader becomes distracted and fails to catch a caterpillar, Nne laughs yet again at his leader's shortcomings. When Janja finally reveals the plan, he joins in with the rest of his clan, singing Tonight We Strike. Nne follows his clan to the Pride Lands, where they cautiously approach the grazing gazelles. When the time is right, they strike together, causing the gazelles to stampede. However, Nne is stopped by Fuli, whose speed proves to be more than they can handle. They retreat nearby, where they gather their composure. Soon, Kion arrives before them, and, after being told that they are unwelcome in the Pride Lands, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blast them away, back into the Outlands. "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" Nne and his clan find Jasiri in their part of the Outlands. Whilst Jasiri would prefer to leave peacefully, Janja's Clan have other plans and attack her. When Cheezi throws himself at her, Jasiri headbutts him straight into Nne and a couple of other hyenas. Soon, Kion arrives to defend Jasiri. Nne remains a distance, though Kion leaps onto his back and temporarily dazes Nne. When Kion praises Jasiri a short while later, Nne sneaks up behind Kion but is pushed away by Jasiri before he can attack. When Nne and the rest of his clan corner Kion, the lion cub unleashes the Roar of the Elders, sending the clan flying backwards. When they get up, Nne and his clan retreat back into the depths of the Outlands. "Can't Wait to be Queen" After Simba and Nala leave their daughter Kiara in charge of the Pride Lands, Mzingo sets her up to visit Janja near Broken Rock, having told her of a peace proposal from Janja himself. She appears alone, after an argument with her brother over the whole proposition. Nne soon reveals himself to her along with his clan mates, and they start to circle the Queen. Nne takes a leap towards her, but she dodges his attack. Although Janja is able to pin her down, Kion soon arrives to save her. The odds are still in the hyenas' favor until the rest of the Lion Guard arrive. With the odds now even, Nne and the rest of his clan then decide to retreat back in the Outlands under their leader's own retreat. "The Kupatana Celebration" When Dogo the jackal pup enters their den uninvited, Nne and the rest of his clan furiously chase the pup through the Outlands. They eventually corner him after skidding to a halt and landing in a disheveled pile on top of each other. Their leader moves forward to attack, but Kion and the Lion Guard appear on the scene. When their leader realises what is most likely Dogo's plan, Nne retreats back into the Outlands with the rest of the clan, laughing menacingly. "Fuli's New Family" In the Outlands, Nne is resting peacefully with the rest of his clan, when an excited Cheezi pops up with news of a meal that is being 'delivered'. It turns out to be Bunga, and Nne follows his clan to the lone honey badger. They surround him, but Fuli arrives just in time to save her friend from being hyena food, leaping onto a rock which breaks and starts to flow down the lava. Nne and the rest of his clan follow them, racing down the side of the fast flowing lava. When they reach the end, the rest of the Lion Guard pop out nearby, causing Nne to run. "Janja's New Crew" While the Lion Guard is patrolling the Pride Lands, Tano and his clan mates spy on them from a ridge. Janja plans to attack a herd of wildebeests once the team is out of sight, but he ends up slipping on mud and gives the clan away. Furious, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blow them back into the Outlands, where Janja vents his rage on Cheezi and Chungu. Janja accuses Cheezi and Chungu of always messing up his plans and banishes them from the clan. He then appoints Tano and Nne in their place and orders them to drive Cheezi and Chungu out of the Pride Lands. The two obey, barking and snarling at Cheezi and Chungu until they flee to the Pride Lands. Later, Tano and Nne propose a plan to Janja: they bait the Lion Guard with a stampede of antelope and then change direction and attack a herd of oryxes instead. Impressed by the ingeniousness of the plan, Janja agrees. Together, the three start a stampede of antelope, and Tano and Nne force Janja to hide from the Lion Guard with them. However, as they begin to chase the herd of oryxes, they betray Janja, forcing him off the edge of a high cliff. However, as they corner the herd in a dead-end canyon, the Lion Guard arrives, and Kion expels the two hyenas with the Roar of the Elders. "Never Roar Again" Nne and Tano appear again still members of Janja's crew a couple episodes ago. Nne and the other members of Janja's clan are driven out of the Pride Lands by the Lion Guard after trying to take a gazelle. Once the Lion Guard turn their backs on them, Janja is quick to lead his clan back in to search once more for the gazelle, where they encounter and surround Nala. Nne snaps at her, forcing her to jump back to avoid him. Before any of them can make a move on her again, Kion arrives in time to use the Roar of the Elders in extreme anger, blasting the whole clan back to the Outlands. "Ono's Idol" Nne is seen briefly in a flashback during Hadithi the Hero. He, Tano and another hyena are seen targeting some ravens, although Hadithi swoops in and blocks them from attacking. The Rise of Scar Nne attempts to hunt elephants with Janja and his crew. Though Nne expresses concern to Janja that hunting elephants is a bad idea, Janja insists it will work out as long as they go for the baby elephants. The two of them are stopped in their tracks by Kion and fearfully flee the scene. When Janja teams up with Ushari to contact Scar to help them defeat the lion guard, he joins in with the rest of his clan, singing "Let's Bring Back a Legend". To put their plan into action, the clan learns from Ushari that they require fire, and the staff of either Rafiki or his new apprentice to summon Scar and plan on getting Kion to use his roar to get the volcano to erupt. The crew kidnaps Kiara and while Nne grabs the staff. Nne then presents the staff to Ushari and reports that they successfully captured Kiara and that the Lion Guard will be arriving momentarily according to Janja. Ushari then instructs Nne to rejoin Janja and the clan to provide needed assistance which he does immediately. Rescue in the Outlands Scar orders Janja's clan to get rid of Jasiri's clan. The Morning Report (episode) Scar orders Janja's clan to capture Zazu and spill royal secrets. Divide and Conquer (The Lion Guard) Scar order's Janja's clan and Reirei's pack to get rid of Rafiki. The Scorpion's Sting When Simba gets stung by a scorpion the Lion Guard goes to the volcano to get ash. Scar's army surrounds them with no way to escape. Kion uses the Roar and blast all of the Outlanders away. The Kilio Valley Fire Janja's clan set fire to Kilio Valley, with other members of the Army of Scar. When the elephants try to flee, Nne is seen sneaking up on the herd, but he disappears after this. Undercover Kinyonga With Scar's latest plan on his mind, Nne moves to Hakuna Matata Falls with the rest of his clan, with the intention of causing a blockage by pushing rocks into the current at the top of the waterfall. Straight after Janja's orders, Nne and Tano get to work. However, they are interrupted by Fuli and Bunga, who have camouflaged themselves using mud and leaves respectively. Startled, Nne and Tano make a hasty retreat, leaving their other clan members behind. The Hyena Resistance While facing Jasiri's Hyena Resistance in the Outlands, Nne is seen facing against them with Janja's Clan, Reirei's Pack and Kiburi's Float. Pride Landers Unite! Scar orders his army to take over Makuu's Watering Hole. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Scar orders his army to take over Mizimu Grove. Battle for the Pride Lands Scar orders Janja's Clan to keep the Lion Guard trapped in their lair. He betrays the hyenas and they join the Lion Guard's side. Relationships Friends Tano Tano and Nne are good friends since they both work for Janja. In "Janja's New Crew" they both get promoted and take Cheezi and Chungu's place. Janja Nne and Janja are good friends. Nne helps Janja attack the Lion Guard. In "Janja's New Crew" Janja replaces Cheezi and Chungu with Nne and Tano. However they betray Janja and leave him on a cliff. However they seem to forget about that and become friends. Cheezi And Chungu Nne is good friends with Cheezi and Chungu since they're in the same clan. Kion Nne used to hate Kion since he was the leader of the Lion Guard. Kion has used his Roar on them a ton of times. When Scar betrays them they join the Lion Guard to fight him. Bunga, Fuli, Beshte And Ono Nne used to hate the Lion Guard since they kicked them out of the Pride Lands. When Scar betrays them they join the Lion Guard to fight him. Jasiri Much like the rest of Janja's Clan, Jasiri does not trust or like Nne , despite having limited interactions with either of the hyenas. However they put their differences aside and join each others clan. Madoa Nne used to hate Madoa until he joined Jasiri's Clan. Acquaintances Simba Nne used to hate Simba since he's the king of the Pride Lands. He would never let the hyenas in the Pride Lands. Until they joined his side and helped fight agaisnt Scar. Anga Anga and Nne are on good terms. Hadithi Hadithi used to hate Nne but now they're on good terms. Ma Tembo Nne used to hate Ma Tembo. In 'The Rise of Scar" Nne attacked Ma Tembo's herd. They soon become on good terms. Enemies Scar Nne became a minion of Scar after he helped Ushari summon him. He obeyed all of his commands and is typically pretty smart but despite all of that, almost always failed to get the job done, often disappointing Scar. He will also put up a fight with enemies no matter what, making him look overconfident since he thinks Scar's plans will always work when they rarely do. Despite all this, Scar still uses him in his plans and Nne hopes that one day the Pride Lands will be theirs. However Scar double crossed him. Trivia * "Janja's New Crew" was his and Tano's first speaking role in ''The Lion Guard. * He is voiced by The Lion Guard composer and songwriter, Beau Black. * Nne means "Four" in Swahili. Category:Characters Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Hyenas Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Reformed characters